herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Mark Surge
Review 1 By Pros *Lightning Shooter: These are great weapons. You can put then on so many different angles and positions to simulate a sword, shield, double blaster, ect. *Helmet: It looks really cool and has several lightning-like bolts running up it. *Rookie Torso: This torso has no problems and looks very cool in blue. *Coloring: I like the blue a lot and I guess the gunmetal silver is also useful. Cons *The head piece is trans-green while the Hero Core is a strange yellow. I suppose its supposed to match the Lightning Shooter but it would look a lot better if it just matched the head as the lightning shooter isn't even trans-yellow. Which means not only did the idea of it being the same color not work, there are now three different shades of yellow in him. *Torso: The connection is at the bottom, which does not support the top and allows it to wiggle towards the top. *The eyes on the helmet are too low for the eyes shown on the headpiece and you can see its nose through. *Black Hero Factory torso: It goes out of the color scheme, as does the black foot piece. Summary Despite the equal number of pros and cons, I find that Mark Surge is actually an effective set. The only real errors I can find in him are the coloring errors but even those are minor. 7/10 If it weren't for the weird yellow hero core and dull yellow lightning then he'd be great! Review 2 Bought to you from: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well everyone, this is my first Hero Factory set! I have about 40 BIONICLE Sets but this is still VERY exciting. Let's see how this 'sequel' to the BIONICLE series stacks up. This set is much like Matoran sets from BIONICLE with the same type of pieces. They're not that hard to maneuver much like the new Heroes. I LOVE the weapon but the blue is lighter then I thought it should be, I imagined a Tarix blue but it's still awesome. Awesome new pieces include Weapon, Mask/Helmet, Leg Armor, Body Armor, Hero Core, Arm Piece but still the same old same old with the head beneath the helmet. It would be better if the yellow for the core was the same as in the helmet but no problem. Let's go to the pros and cons. Pros *Helmet - Not to mention New! *Lots of new armor including leg and chest armor. *Love the new weapons as well. *The Colour Scheme is nice. *Hero Core, love it. *Same price as BIONICLE Stars, not bad. *Arms and legs don't crack Cons *Price, I did say "not" bad. *The Blue could be a few shades darker. Summary Love him!!! Just like the old Agori and Matoran. 9.5/10! Review 3 Sample taken from Brickset.Com, user SWFreak. I got this set just today and I have to say it's better than I expected. The flexibility is nice, which is unexpected because of the fact that the arms have no middle joints, but unlike the old ones from 2008 they don't have a nearly 90 degree angle giving it enough flexibility in the hands for some nice poses, of course it's still not as good as it could have been if it was full size. Pros * New parts * More posable * Nice armor * Two part feet * New H in the middle, as it turns out there is a little stick thingy under the H to hold it in which I didn't notice till I saw it in real life so that will hopefully give it more rebuild possibilitys. Cons * Lots of big parts * No middle leg or arm joints * He's short * Lightning doesn't come off of holders * Chest armor is a bit bendy because of not enough of it touching the actual set Overall a nice little set. From: http://www.brickset.com/reviews/?set=7169-1 Category:Reviews Category:2010 Category:Sets